1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna driving device for a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an AI (Artificial Intelligence) antenna driving device for automatically shifting the position (or direction) of an antenna to a position having a higher RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator) value, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal uses a flat antenna, such as a patch antenna, in order to increase portability of the terminal and to facilitate installation of the antenna. However, since flat antennas have a directional radiation property, their properties depend on the state of installation as well as working environment of the antenna. That is, the flat antenna points in a different direction according to whether the user carries the mobile communication terminal at the side or in a pocket, or puts the mobile communication terminal on a desk. Therefore, the flat antenna has a directivity property which depends on the circumstances of the position of the mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 shows the directivity property of a flat antenna, which depends on the direction of the antenna. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 10 denotes a satellite mounted with a relay, and reference numeral 110 denotes a flat antenna. When located at a position C, the flat antenna 110 has a directivity C'. At this point, since the directivity of the flat antenna 110 is best matched to the directivity of the satellite 10, a signal received through the flat antenna 110 has a higher RSSI. However, when located at position A, the flat antenna 110 has a directivity A'. At this point, the directivity of the flat antenna 110, facing the ground, is not well matched to the directivity of the satellite 10, so that the received signal of the flat antenna 110 has a lower RSSI. Further, when located at position B, the flat antenna 110 has a directivity B'. Even in this case, the directivity of the flat antenna 110 is not well matched to the directivity of the satellite 10, thus causing a decrease in the RSSI of the flat antenna 110.
As described above, the flat antenna has a directivity which depends on the state of installation and the working environment. The lack of proper directivity causes deterioration of the quality of communication.